


No Tricks, Just Treats

by SailorChibi



Series: Littles Are Known [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Baby!Tony, Carrying, Comforting, Crying, Cuddling, Daddy!Steve, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Hugs, I know it's late, Infantilism, Little Headspace, M/M, Pacifiers, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trick or Treating, alternate universe - littles are known, bottles, daddy!Phil, just pretend this is still october ok, little!Clint, non sexual age play, non sexual infantilism, strollers, tired tony, tony doesn't like tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween. Time for all littles to go trick or treating. Clint's excited. Tony... not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission for the world's most patient anon I AM SO SORRY it took me so long.

"It doesn't matter how many times you tell me you think it's stupid and that it’s going to cause problems down the line. I believe you wholeheartedly, but you know the Board isn't going to take your opinion as a valid reason. We've been over this, Tony. I need concrete proof that they can't argue against," Pepper said. She was using her reasonable voice again; it was just a little bit nicer than the one she used when the Board of Directors started pissing her off.

"But Pep -"

"Don't 'but Pep' me."

Tony tried not to pout. It never had any effect on Pepper, anyway. She was immune to pouting, whining, and tears. He looked down at the table and the blueprints he'd brought to their meeting and started going over complicated equations in his head in an effort to stave off a frustrated bout of said tears. He _hated_ the Board of Stark Industries more often than not. They were just a bunch of greedy old bastards that cared more about the bottom line than they did about the quality of their product. If it were up to them, the Stark name would be mud in just a couple of years from all the corners they would cut in an effort to save themselves a few more bucks.

Thank god for Pepper. One of the best decisions of Tony's life had been making her the CEO of Stark Industries. It meant that even after word spread that Tony was a little, the Board couldn't get rid of her. They could, on the other hand, try to bribe her. Which they had. A lot of people in Pepper's position would've taken advantage of that, but Pepper was a goddess and a saint and remained steadfastly loyal to Tony and Tony alone. She never hesitated to go toe to toe with the Board and remind them of just who, exactly, was the brains behind the whole operation, and if asked she was not afraid to say that she still considered the company to be Tony's.

Needless to say, his current frustration really wasn't her fault. She was doing everything she could, and Tony knew that. A lot of the time Pepper was caught between a rock and a hard place. Life would've been so much easier if he could've supported her the way she deserved, but unfortunately littles weren't taken very seriously in the business world. Or any world, really. 

"Just keep working on it," Pepper said, a little more kindly this time. "Bring me an upgraded version of the new Starkphone that doesn't have these errors. As soon as you do that, I can recall the old ones and it won't be a big deal anymore. The positive publicity will more than make up for anything the Board might say."

"I'm working on it," Tony mumbled, looking up at her once he was certain that he wasn't going to start crying. The ability to sort of control his emotions was one of the few things that the years of lessons he'd suffered through as a child were actually good for. But he'd noticed that the more time he spent as a little, the worse his control was getting. He was hoping it would stabilize out eventually, but that didn't help him in the short term. And he couldn't stop spending time as a little, either, because that would invalidate the agreement he'd worked out with Fury and Steve and mean that he was off the team. 

"Good. That's all I can ask for." Pepper glanced at her phone. "I've got some R&D idiots to fire and another meeting to get to, and for that matter so do you. So I think we'll wrap it up."

"I have another meeting? With who?" he asked, genuinely surprised. It was one of the few good things to come out of the reveal: people were a lot less demanding on his time.

Pepper looked over his shoulder. a small smile tugging at her mouth, and he turned around to see Steve leaning against the door frame, arms crossed. He smiled at the both of them and said, "Sorry, but Tony and I have plans we can't be late for."

"We do?" Tony said with a frown, looking down at his phone. There was no alert, and JARVIS hadn't told him about anything except for this meeting with Pepper. His plans for the night had involved locking himself up in his workshop for as long as it took to fix this damn upgrade. 

"It's Halloween, Tony."

For a moment, Tony just stared at him in confusion. Then it clicked. A week ago, he, Steve, Phil and Clint had spent the whole day coming up with Halloween costumes. It would be Tony's and Clint's first Halloween since coming out as little, and Tony was both excited and nervous. The thought of trick-or-treating, something he'd never done before, was exciting, but he wasn't sure how he felt about being seen by so many people when he was in his little headspace. He'd managed to shove the whole thing out of his head, what with this upgrade fiasco, and he couldn't believe he'd forgotten that today was Halloween.

"You need to go home and get ready. Make sure you come visit me, okay? I have a special treat for my two favorite little boys," Pepper said, getting to her feet.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "What kind of treat?"

"You'll have to come visit me to find out," she said with a wink. "And remember, I don't give out treats without seeing an awesome costume."

"You drive a hard bargain," Tony said, wondering just how good this treat would be, and if it would be worth the inevitable embarrassment he'd feel later on.

"I'm the CEO of a billion dollar company. I try." She kissed him on the cheek, smiled at Steve and left.

"Are you ready to get your costume on?" Steve asked once the sound of Pepper's heels had faded into the distance.

Hands clasped in his lap, Tony shrugged. "I guess. Or I could just go with you without a costume, and let Clint have all the candy."

Steve sighed and walked into the room. He crouched down in front of Tony to look up at him, and even though that left Tony as the taller one, it made him feel unbearably small. Especially when Steve said, "Sweetheart, I don't think that's a very good idea. You were really proud of your costume, remember? Don't you want to show it to Dummy? And Bruce? And everyone else?"

And, okay, Steve had him there. He _did_ want to show off his costume, because it was pretty cool. "Where exactly are we going?" he asked for about the hundredth time.

"Just here in the tower, to see Pepper and Rhodey, and then maybe outside if you guys feel up to it," Steve said patiently. 

"I just don't know if I'm feeling it," Tony said.

"Why don't we get you ready, and then you can decide?" 

Steve clearly wasn't going to give up, so Tony conceded. He gathered his stuff together and followed Steve out of the office Pepper used when she needed to not be at Stark Industries for a while - a.k.a. the office she regularly used as a hiding spot. Instead of the workshop, the elevator took them up to Steve's floor. Tony wasn't surprised to see that Steve had clearly planned ahead: his costume was laid out on the couch, and there was a peanut butter and banana sandwich, already cut up into little pieces, and a bottle of milk waiting on the table.

His stomach growled, and he realized it had been a long time since he'd eaten last. He sat down at the table and ate most of the sandwich, disregarding the pieces with crusts, and then picked up the bottle. It was still a little warm to the touch, and without thinking he stuck the nipple in his mouth and sucked. The milk was creamy and sweet, flavored with honey, and Tony closed his eyes as he drank to better savor it.

A gentle touch to his shoulder made him look around. Steve was standing beside him. He took the empty bottle out of Tony's hands and set it on the table, then encouraged Tony to get up with a hand under his arm. Tony obeyed, not surprised when Steve led him into the nursery. The room and what it meant never failed to make a hard knot form in his stomach, but at the same time the sight of it was proof that Steve really was invested in this - and it was because he _wanted_ to be. No one would go through so much effort just because of SHIELD.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" Steve asked him.

"No, I'm okay."

"Okay. Come out into the living room when you're ready."

Tony was pulling his shirt off and dumping it on the floor before Steve had the door partially shut. It was dumb, really, to not accept Steve's help: when he was in his little headspace, there wasn't much Steve didn't do for him. But sometimes he needed to do this part on his own. He stripped down and walked over to the changing table. There was a diaper and a sleek black bodysuit, not unlike what he usually wore under the armor, waiting for him.

At one time Tony would've ignored the diaper completely. But he'd since learned that wearing a diaper really was the lesser of two evils, because unless he was 100% focused on controlling his bodily functions, there would be a mess to clean up. And experience had taught him that he couldn't stay focused when he was little. Still, he scowled a little as he picked up the diaper and slipped it between his legs. At least his costume was bulky enough that no one would be able to tell.

He shimmied into the bodysuit and went out into the living room, where Steve helped him to assemble the rest of his costume. By the time they were done, Tony had a dark grey and black box covering him from shoulders to his feet. Steve had used numerous sketches to paint it just right, and had even glued on the yellow knobs around Tony's hips. He was wearing black sneakers with yellow wheels, and a hat with a claw on top of it. He grinned at Steve.

"Well?"

"You look adorable," Steve said, straightening the hat a little. "Dummy's going to love it. Are you sure you can balance in those shoes?"

"I like my shoes," Tony said.

"That's not what I asked."

"I'm fine."

Steve sighed. "Okay, then. Let's go. We're meeting up with Phil and Clint and then making our way down."

Tony glided over to the elevator, infinitely relieved he'd managed to talk Steve into letting him wear heelys, because the design of his costume would've made it awkward to walk. Besides, Dummy rolled around and that meant Tony had to, too. He bounced on his heels, feeling impatient, as the elevator took them down one level. As soon as the doors opened, he glided out and started banging on the door. It opened in seconds, revealing Phil's less than impressed expression.

"Hi, Uncle Agent. Is Clint ready?" Tony asked.

It was Phil's turn to sigh, though he was smiling. "Almost. He's trying to talk me into letting him wear a loaded gun. Not going to happen."

"But Daddy, I'll keep the safety on the whole time!" Clint whined, walking into the room. He was dressed in a sharp black with an earpiece. At first glance, you wouldn't know who he was. But Tony knew. From the moment the idea of Halloween costumes had been brought up, Clint had been determined to go as the, in his own words, superhero Agent Coulson.

Tony didn't think anyone would forget the look on Phil’s face when he heard that.

"I'm sure you would, but I'm still not letting a four-year-old have a loaded gun."

Clint pouted and crossed his arms. "An unloaded gun just isn't the same. No one will take me seriously. _You_ always have a loaded gun."

"I said no, Clint, and I meant it."

"Mean," Clint muttered sulkily, reluctantly accepting the unloaded gun and shoving it into the holster on his chest. 

Phil just rolled his eyes and picked up the two plastic, pumpkin-shaped buckets. He handed one to Tony and one to Clint, and then they trouped back into the elevator. The first stop was Bruce's floor. Tony could feel butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't quite there yet; his anxiety was keeping him from slipping into his headspace. He didn't know what he'd do if Bruce made fun of them. And while logically he knew that Bruce would never do that, the worry was still there in the back of his head.

But all that worry died away when Natasha opened up Bruce's door. She was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, which meant she and Bruce had been doing yoga. Her whole face lit up with a smile when she saw them. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Trick or treat!" Clint yelled, thrusting his orange bucket out excitedly.

Natasha chuckled. "Bruce," she called over her shoulder. "Untwist yourself and get over here."

Bruce came to the door a moment later, carrying something behind his back. "Wow," he said, looking at the two of them. "Those are some great costumes, you guys. Is that a real gun, Clint?"

Clint nodded. "Agent Coulson always carries a gun," he explained.

"I know he does," Bruce said with a grin. "And Tony, what did Dummy think of your costume?"

"Didn't show him yet," Tony mumbled, looking down at his bucket. He held it out timidly. "Trick or treat?"

"Fortunately for you, we like treats a lot better," said Natasha. Bruce brought his hands out to show them both what he held. Tony's eyes widened. Natasha's last SHIELD mission had taken her to England, but she'd told them that she hadn't had any time to check out the chocolate while she was there. Apparently she’d lied. His heart sped up in anticipation as Bruce carefully set two Cadbury chocolate bars in his bucket and two in Clint's. 

"Thanks," he whispered. He had lots of money. He could've gone out and bought himself all the chocolate from England that he wanted. He didn't know why it was suddenly so overwhelming to see what Natasha and Bruce had given him, but it was. He could feel his eyes watering again.

"Clint, what do you say?" Phil prompted.

"Thank you," Clint echoed, beaming down at his chocolate bars.

"If you're heading downstairs to Thor, I'd make sure you knock first," Natasha said to Phil and Steve.

"Are they busy?" Steve asked.

"Let's just say Natasha and I didn't get very far with our meditating," Bruce said, straightening up. "But it's been pretty quiet for the past ten minutes, so you should be okay."

Steve sighed. "I guess we should keep moving before they become busy again. Let's go, guys."

Tony kept his head down as they returned to the elevator. His heart was still beating really fast and he had to keep blinking. This was Halloween. It was supposed to be a fun night. He didn't know why he was on the verge of tears, or why his hands were shaking so hard that his chocolate bars were rattling against the bottom of the bucket. He swallowed hard a couple of times and clenched his hands into fists, determined not to ruin the night.

Darcy had the door open practically before the elevator stopped. She was beaming. "Oh my god, you guys look so cute!" she squealed. She was decked out in black and orange from head to toe. The earphones around her neck suggested how she'd been drowning out the sound of Jane and Thor being 'busy'.

"Trick or treat," Clint said importantly, thrusting his bucket out again, and Darcy beamed.

"Hang on a sec. Lemme grab Jane and Thor. They've got something really awesome for you guys, and I know they'd be disappointed if they didn't get to see you." She ruffled Clint's hair and bounded back into the apartment. 

They didn't have to wait long, but what came around the corner was decidedly _not_ their friends. Tony's eyes went wide as the ground shook underneath them, and then the walls of the tower started to fade away into darkness. He looked up instinctively, and his breath caught at the sight of twinkling lights far above his head. They weren't stars, but for a split second it looked like the endless night sky and panic jumped inside of him. Especially when he heard a loud banging sound. He jumped, belatedly realizing that the banging had been the sound of him dropping his bucket, and bit back a whimper when something growled. Unidentifiable, wispy _things_ began flashing in and out of the corners of his eyes, and when something very cold touched the back of his neck that was it. He was done.

He burst into tears. Instantly the wispy things evaporated and the lights came on, but by that point Tony was crying so hard he couldn't speak. He turned blindly, arms lifted up, and felt Steve's hands under his armpits a second before he was lifted off the ground. He hooked his knees over Steve's hips and clung to him, shaking and sobbing.

"Tony, shh, it's okay. It was just an illusion. It's okay," Steve murmured, rubbing his back.

“I’m sorry,” Thor said from somewhere behind them, sounding crushed. “I was under the impression that tricks were an important part of this night.”

“They are. It’s not your fault, Thor. I think Tony’s just having a hard time tonight,” Steve said.

Tony wanted to protest that, but he couldn’t seem to stop crying long enough to do it. His frustration at the Board and Pepper, his nerves about the night, the twinkling lights that were just a little too similar to what he’d seen in the portal – it was all combining together to make him feel horrible. He pressed his face into Steve’s shoulder and bit his lip in an effort to hold back the next waves of sobs, but it didn’t really work. 

“Tony’s just being a baby. _I_ liked it. Can I see the rest of the trick?” Clint said.

“Of course!” Thor said.

“Tony and I are gonna go down to the workshop,” said Steve. “We’ll meet you guys on the main level and then head out, okay?”

“Sounds good,” said Phil. “Come on, little bird.”


	2. Chapter 2

As the door closed behind the rest of them, Steve carried Tony back into the elevator. Tony kept his face hidden, not lifting his head until he heard the familiar whirring of Dummy, Butterfingers and You. He sniffed, looking down at his ‘bots, as Steve walked into the workshop and took a seat on the old couch that Tony kept in there for impromptu naps. He easily settled Tony on his knee and looked at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently, using his thumb to wipe some of the tears from Tony’s cheeks. “That was a little much, wasn’t it?”

“S-sorry,” Tony stuttered, because it shouldn’t have been too much. It was just a harmless trick. If he’d been big, it would’ve still made his heart skip a couple of beats, but he could’ve handled – or at least hidden - it better. Instead, he’d panicked and deprived Steve of some fun. Fresh tears welled up in his eyes despite his best efforts.

“Oh, baby boy, you don’t have anything to apologize for. Pepper told me about the new Starkphones and how much trouble you’ve been having with them. That’s a lot of stress right there. And I know you’ve been struggling with going trick or treating tonight. You were trying not to go into your little headspace, weren’t you?”

Miserably, Tony nodded.

“I thought so. You know that doesn’t work. It just makes you slip that much harder,” Steve said, admonishing but kind at the same time. He took a kleenex from his pocket and wiped Tony’s face, then helped him blow his nose. He gave the used tissue to Dummy to throw out. Dummy whirred away and came back with a pacifier, holding it out to Steve. Steve took it and slipped it into Tony’s mouth, clipping it to his shirt at the same time.

Tony rubbed his tongue under the silicone teat, suddenly feeling tired after his outburst, and leaned into his daddy. His eyes were still watery, but he wasn’t really crying anymore. He was just exhausted and ready for a nap. Being big all the time was so _hard_ , especially when other people seemed to find it so easy. Steve, Phil, Natasha, Bruce, Thor – none of them were little. He didn’t understand why he and Clint were the ones who’d been born this way, or why his headspace couldn’t be more like Clint’s. It wasn’t fair.

He whimpered, looking up at Steve, but this was something that Steve couldn’t fix. No one could, and god knew that Howard had tried. When Howard found out that Tony was a little, he’d dragged Tony all over the world looking for a cure. And when he couldn’t find one, the doctors had been paid handsomely for their confidentiality and Tony had been given hours of lessons in how to be big and punished when he acted little. His life would’ve been so much easier if he could just be big like everyone else. 

“I know,” Steve whispered, giving him a big hug. His mouth was all crinkled up, the way it did when Steve got sad and was trying not to let anyone know it, and his eyes were shiny. “We’ll figure it out, sweetheart, I promise. You and me, we’ll be okay.”

Wanting to believe it, Tony nodded and closed his eyes. He sucked on his pacifier, needing the comfort that it gave. He’d always liked having things in his mouth. Even when he was big, he was prone to sticking pens, screws, or whatever was handy in his mouth – obtensibly just to leave his hands free. Pacifiers were still a little embarrassing, but between that and Steve’s hug, he was starting to calm down. He was in the workshop, with his daddy, and for right now he was safe and little and okay.

Dummy whirred again, and Steve chuckled. “I think Dummy is trying to tell you that he wants to see your costume.”

Tony had completely forgotten about his costume. He turned his head to look at Dummy. “I’m you,” he said softly, words muffled by his pacifier.

Dummy understood anyway, letting out a series of excited clicks and beeps. His hand patted gently at the cardboard box around Tony’s midsection. Tony smiled just a little and clicked his tongue against his pacifier, emulating Dummy perfectly. He hadn’t done that for a long time, but Dummy clearly remembered it. He wasn’t sure what he was saying, but Dummy’s gears spun and he rotated in a circle. Tony giggled. 

“Wanna show him,” he said, spitting out his pacifier and thrusting out a foot. 

“Be careful,” Steve said, helping him to stand up. Tony pushed off, leaning back on his heels so that he could glide instead of walk. Dummy beeped and rushed after him, keeping up to Tony easily, until Tony twisted around and grabbed onto the ‘bot’s frame. Then Dummy was towing him around while Tony giggled, and Butterfingers and You trailed after them. 

Playing with Dummy was fun; his ‘bots were always gentle with him, like he was made of glass that would break really easily. After Tony got tired of being pulled around, he found a ball that he could throw for them. He sat down on the workshop floor and would toss it gently, and the ‘bots would scramble around trying to be the first to bring it back. It was like playing fetch with a dog, but a lot more fun.

After a while, though, Steve walked over to him. “We have to go meet Uncle Phil and Clint now.”

“I don’t wanna,” Tony said as Dummy dropped the ball in front of him. 

Steve crouched down and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t you want to show Rhodey and Pepper your great costume? Pepper said she had something special for you, remember?”

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled, looking down at the ball. He was torn now. He wanted to keep playing, but he wanted to see Rhodey and Pepper too.

“Rhodey’s probably only here for tonight. I bet he’d love to see you,” Steve coaxed.

That clinched it. Tony dropped the ball and lifted his arms again in a request to be picked up. He loved being carried. Steve obliged, swinging Tony up onto his hip and tapping him on the nose. “Wave bye-bye,” he told Tony.

“Bye bye,” Tony said, waving at the ‘bots as he was carried out of the room. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck as they went back up to the elevator, a little relieved when it went up to the main floor instead of back to Thor’s floor. As promised, Phil and Clint were both there waiting when they came out. Clint was surprisingly quiet, thumb in his mouth, other hand holding Phil’s hand tightly.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“I think Thor’s idea of a Halloween trick is a little too advanced for little kids,” Phil said, lightly petting Clint’s hair. “It was scarier than someone thought it would be.”

Clint sniffed, though he wasn’t crying. “It was really dark,” he said in a tiny voice, and Tony squirmed to get down so that he could give Clint a hug. Clint hugged him back hard and whispered, “I’m sorry for calling you a baby.”

“It’s okay,” Tony mumbled. He was a baby, and he couldn’t help that no matter how much he wanted to. He stepped back from Clint and turned to Steve. “Can we go see Rhodey and Pepper now?”

“Absolutely,” Steve said, giving Clint a comforting pat on the head. “I’m sure that there will be no more tricks tonight. Just treats.”

At the mention of treats, Tony suddenly remembered dropping his bucket on the floor when he got scared. He hadn’t picked it up again. But before he could say anything, Phil picked up two orange buckets from the table and gave one to both boys. In addition to the Cadbury chocolate bars from Natasha and Bruce, there was more candy – probably from Darcy and Jane – and a little round ball that looked like it had lightening inside that had to be from Thor. He touched it, half-expecting to be shocked, but it just felt warm.

Phil had already called for a car, so it was waiting by the time they got downstairs. Tony and Clint pressed their noses to the windows, amazed by the sight of all the costumed people walking the streets. Some of the costumes were very elaborate and must have taken a lot of time and money. There were multiple Avengers out walking around, and Tony didn’t say anything, but he was privately thrilled to see that the only costume that outnumbered Iron Man was Captain America.

He wiggled in his seat when, at a red light, he caught sight of one person, who was dressed in a perfect replica of Cap’s suit from during the war, especially when he saw the Cap being joined by what was undeniably a Bucky. The two guys looked really nice together, but Tony hoped his daddy didn’t see them. He didn’t want his daddy to be even more sad tonight, and that was how Steve always got when Bucky was mentioned. Fortunately, Steve’s head was turned towards Phil at that moment, and the light changed so the car quickly drove away.

They made it to Stark Industries fairly quickly considering the traffic. Phil and Clint got out, but Steve caught Tony by the arm when he went to follow. “Are you wet, baby boy?” he asked.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Tony hesitated. He was impatient to go see his friends already, but Steve didn’t like it when he lied. And he was wet, even though he didn’t even remember peeing. His diaper was cold and icky so it must have been a while ago, and, now that his attention had been drawn to it, it was kind of uncomfortable. He squirmed and looked up at Steve without answering. 

“How about I check?” Steve said, maneuvering him closer. He helped Tony to remove the box and then to lay down on the backseat. Like a lot of Tony’s little clothes, the black bodysuit unsnapped at the crotch and down the legs for easy access. Steve reached down and grabbed a diaper bag that Tony hadn’t noticed before, pulling it closer. He took out a plastic mat and lifted Tony’s hips, sliding it underneath. 

Tony closed his eyes as he felt Steve remove the wet diaper and slipped his thumb into his mouth. The touch of the cold wipes against his skin made him jump, and Steve shushed him with a hand on his belly. “It’s okay. I’m almost done. Just stay still for me, okay? I’m just going to put some diaper cream on to keep you from getting a rash. Remember last time and how uncomfortable that was?”

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled around his thumb, wincing at the memory. His skin was just too sensitive. He bore the application of the cream in silence, sighing when Steve slid another diaper under him and then fastened it into place. His eyes were still shut, so he didn’t see Steve bending over until it was too late.

Tony _shrieked_ at the feeling of raspberries being blown against his bare tummy. He tried to sit up and pull away, but Steve had a good grip on his hips and dragged him back down. He pressed his lips and tongue to Tony’s belly and did it again, grinning at the way that Tony squealed and started to giggle. Tony couldn’t help it. It made his tummy feel all tingly, and the sound was just too funny. He squealed even louder when Steve started to tickle him, fingers dancing up and down his sides.

“D-Daddy, stop!” he howled, giggling and batting at Steve’s hands. 

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” Steve teased, blowing another raspberry and making Tony laugh even louder. “You were being naughty earlier by telling me that you weren’t wet. Naughty boys deserve to be punished.” He danced his fingers across Tony’s belly, and Tony squeaked and tried to curl in on himself.

“Sorry! I’m s-sorry! I won’t l-lie n-next t-t-time!” Tony cried in between bouts of laughter. He realized he was going to pee himself again a split second before it happened, the sudden burst of warmth in his diaper making him wince. There was no time to dwell on it, though, because Steve kept right on tickling him. Tony giggled and squirmed and finally managed to sit up enough to grab at Steve’s hands, gasping for air.

Steve was chuckling but he stopped, looking at Tony with warm eyes. “I guess I should’ve done that before I changed you,” he said, still smiling.

“Silly Daddy,” Tony grumbled, keeping his hold on Steve’s hands. The soggy warmth in his diaper wasn’t unpleasant; it was kind of comforting in a way. But it was starting to turn cold again and he didn’t like that. He gave an uncomfortable wiggle.

“Lay back down and I’ll change you again,” said Steve. 

Tony eyed him.

“I won’t tickle you this time, I promise.”

Still watching him warily, Tony laid back down. His bodysuit was still unclasped, so it was a quicker process this time. Steve took off the diaper a second time, wiped him down, added a little more cream and then slid another diaper under him. Tony yawned and rubbed at his eyes as his bodysuit was re-snapped.

“Are you getting tired, sweetpea?”

“Nuh-uh.” Tony shook his head and sat up, holding his arms up for the box portion of his costume. It wasn’t really a lie as far as he was concerned; he _wasn’t_ sleepy, Steve had just worn him out a little with the tickling.

Steve didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t press the issue. He opened the door of the car and got out, then reached in to help Tony out too. There was no sign of Phil and Clint and Tony figured they’d gone in without them. He couldn’t be mad, though. He wasn’t sure if he liked being tickled, but he did like the way that Steve had smiled and laughed and looked at him. It was more intimate than anything else that Tony could remember, and left him with a warm feeling all over.

Because it was so late, Stark Industries was pretty much deserted and they made it to the elevators without disruption. Tony could hear a very familiar voice as soon as the doors open, and he shot out of the elevator and into Pepper’s office without waiting for Steve.

“Rhodey!” he yelled.

“Hey, kiddo!” Rhodey stood up from his chair, arms outstretched for a big hug. Tony threw himself at his oldest friend, hugging Rhodey as tight as he could. 

“Missed you,” he said, wishing that Rhodey could pick him up the way that Steve did.

“I missed you too, Tones. Here, sit down on my knee and tell me what you’ve been up to lately.” Rhodey sat, pulling Tony down with him. Tony curled up against him, putting his head on Rhodey’s shoulder as Steve walked in. Steve just took a seat beside Phil and Clint on the couch that Pepper kept in her office for visitors.

“I made some adjustments to the suit,” Tony said. “And Daddy helped me to make my costume.”

“He did? That was nice of him. You look really cool,” Rhodey said.

Tony puffed up with pride. “It was my idea. I wanted to be like Dummy.”

“You look _exactly_ like him. Did Dummy like your costume?”

“He loved it. He was pulling me around the workshop.”

Rhodey chuckled. “I wish I could’ve seen that.”

“JARVIS got pictures,” said Steve.

"Excellent."

“How has your night been going?” Pepper asked them.

“It’s been okay,” Tony said, looking down at his lap.

“Thor played a trick on us,” Clint added, making a face. “He’s been hanging out with Loki too much.”

The adults all laughed at that. “I’m sure that’s not the reason, Clint,” Phil said, wrapping an arm around Clint’s shoulders. “He was trying to honor our traditions and just didn’t realize that some tricks are better left for big boys and girls.”

“I’m a big boy,” Clint said, looking offended.

“Me too!” Tony was quick to add.

Phil just smiled. “I meant for _really_ big kids.”

“Since you’ve already had your trick for the night, Rhodey and I have a special treat for you,” Pepper said quickly, seeing that Clint was about to argue. “Would you like to see it?”

“Yes!” Clint exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He thrust out his orange bucket. “Trick or treat!”

“It’s right here.” Pepper opened up a drawer on her desk and removed, much to Tony’s surprise, two stuffed animals. One of them was a purple parrot with blue, green and orange tail feathers. The other was a pale brown bunny with very floppy ears and big green eyes. She held them up. “Now I’m not sure, though. If you’re big boys, maybe you don’t want a stuffed animal to cuddle with.”

Clint was captivated by the parrot, his eyes shining. “I didn’t… I mean… um…” He ducked his head, peering shyly up at Pepper. 

Pepper visibly melted. “I’m just teasing, Clint. Rhodey has a good friend of his make these especially for you two. Here you go.” She handed Clint the parrot. 

“Thank you,” Clint whispered, sounding awed, and set his orange bucket down so that he could take hold of the parrot with both hands. Pepper smiled sadly at the top of his head. 

“You’re welcome,” she said softly, and turned to Tony. “Here you go, honey.”

Tony took the bunny slowly, amazed by how soft it was. It was just the right size for him to hold in his arms. Rhodey took one of the ears and playfully tickled his cheek. He giggled at the sensation and beamed up at Pepper. “Thanks Pep!”

“Thank Rhodey too. It was his idea,” Pepper replied.

“Thank you,” Tony and Clint said together.

Rhodey grinned. “Welcome, boys. I’m glad you like them. I know it’s not candy, but I figured your daddies would be okay with that.”

“My nerves thank you,” Phil said dryly. “I was dreading the thought of Clint getting a ton of candy and staying up until all hours of the night.”

"We're not done trick or treating yet," said Clint, looking up from the parrot. "Uncle Steve said we could go into Brooklyn if we wanted."

Phil gave Steve a look. Steve just grinned sheepishly. "I did say that," he admitted.

"And I want to go," Clint said firmly.

"Of course you do," Phil said with a sigh.

"Can Pep and Rhodey come too?" Tony asked, not wanting to leave them just yet. 

"Of course we're coming," Rhodey said, giving him a hug. "Let's go right now."

Tony smiled happily. "Okay!" He was thrilled to walk between Pepper and Rhodey on the way down to the car. Rhodey took his hand, and Pepper wrapped her arm around his shoulders so that Tony could carry his bunny and his bucket. 

The car took them out into Brooklyn and dropped them off in a fairly nice neighborhood. There were lots of kids and littles there already, so it was easy to blend in. Tony just made sure that he followed Clint, checking periodically to make sure that Steve, Phil, Pepper and Rhodey were still there on the sidewalk waiting. Every time he looked over his shoulder, one of the grown-ups would wave to him. He always made sure to wave back.

"We're getting so much candy," Clint said excitedly after a couple of blocks, looking into his bucket. It was about three-quarters full.

"Uh-huh," Tony said, muffling a yawn with his hand. His bucket was getting really heavy, and even though the prospect of more candy was intriguing, the distance between each place seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. He came to a stop on the grass, yawning again, and watched as Clint and the rest of the kids ran ahead of him. His eyes were blurry, and he set his bucket down so he could rub at them.

"Looks like someone is ready for bedtime."

Hearing his daddy's voice, Tony blinked sleepily and looked up. He was just in time to catch Steve's smile right before he was hoisted into the air. Steve set him down somewhere very soft and very comfy, and it only took Tony a second to place it. His stroller. The one that Thor had given him at his last birthday, which was the first birthday Tony had ever celebrated as openly little. The stroller had been designed with a deft, magical hand to look no larger than a child's stroller on the outside, while the inside was spacious enough for Tony to stretch out if he wanted to. It must have been in the trunk of the car the whole time, Tony realized, yawning again. 

"Is he okay?" Rhodey asked somewhere above him.

"Yeah, he's fine. Just sleepy, I think. It's been a really long day. He's been stressing himself out over that phone."

"I know. I feel awful for putting so much pressure on his shoulders," said Pepper.

"It's not your fault, Pep," Rhodey said.

Steve tugged Tony's purple blanket, a gift from Clint, up over his shoulders. He smoothed his hand over Tony's head, then slipped the pacifier clipped to Tony's bodysuit into his mouth and gave him the bunny. Then he stepped back, pulling the top of the stroller shut and leaving Tony enclosed in comfortable darkness. Thor had outfitted the stroller with a beautiful mobile that was truly magical, but Steve didn't turn it on and Tony was okay with that. He was so sleepy, his eyes slipped shut right away.

"Oh, Phil. You better go catch Clint. I think he decided we were moving too slow," Pepper said, and it sounded like she was laughing.

"Damn it. Steve, would you help me?"

"Sure. You go right, I'll go left."

There were footsteps running away, and Tony felt his stroller starting to move. He could hear Pepper and Rhodey talking to each other, though he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying. That was okay. Tony rolled onto his side, clutched his bunny to his chest, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
